1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber having an interior space to which burners are operatively connected.
2. Discussion of Background
Combustion chambers of modern gas-turbines are preferably designed as annular combustion chambers. They are arranged axially in the direction of flow between compressor and turbine, care being taken to ensure that the hot gases formed there are directed optimally in terms of flow and combustion between the two fluid-flow machines, normally between compressor and turbine. This regularly leads to such annular combustion chambers having a relatively long axial extent if, in particular, the combustion stipulations or minimum requirements are to be met. The combustion aspects have a not insignificant effect on the absolute axial length of such combustion chambers. The length of a main annular combustion chamber is regularly decisive for the design of the entire gas-turbine; thus, for example, whether more than two bearings then have to be provided for the rotor support, or whether the gas-turbine has to be of twin-shaft design. This initial situation is accentuated when the gas-turbine is operated with sequential firing; the axial lengths of the two combustion chambers of annular design are then decisive for the feasibility and largely also for the market acceptance of such a machine. For the abovementioned reasons, the gas-turbines with annular combustion chambers which have been disclosed by the prior art have, without exception, a considerable length, as a result of which the further step towards a qualitative leap concerning the compactness of these plants remains blocked.
In addition, it should be pointed out that elongated combustion chambers tend to initiate pulsations within the combustion-space section, these pulsations then having an adverse effect on the operation of the burners, in particular if these premix burners work with an integrated premix section and have a backflow zone as a flame retention baffle.